


Reroute

by firewoodwander



Series: the obligatory modern au [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewoodwander/pseuds/firewoodwander
Summary: Bastard ManFriday 18:25You: I’m going out, do u wanna nfc w EchoBastard: Do I wanna whatYou: Netflix and chillBastard: …You: I’ll absolutely deck you if you touch him, but stillBastard: 10 minutes
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/CT-782 | Hevy
Series: the obligatory modern au [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054547
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Reroute

**Author's Note:**

> Set before CW&C, but Fives is still dating Jesse.

“Hevy says he’s coming over because he wants to use our Netflix.”

Echo looks up from his laptop at his brother, who’s typing away at his phone between shrugging on the sleeves of his favourite jacket. He’s cleaned up.

“Haven’t you given him the password yet?”

“I have,” Fives says. “I think he just likes our setup.”

“But you’re leaving,” Echo points out. Frowns. “You are. Why are you leaving?”

Fives looks up from his texting with  _ the _ most irritating self-satisfied smirk.  _ “I _ have a date. You two will just have to manage without me.”

“Oh yeah, and you know how well  that usually goes.”

“Eh, it’s about a fifty-fifty. See, if I didn’t know you only let him get up your arse because you’re so flustered about being so desperate to suck his dick, I would probably be more worried.”

Echo doesn’t shriek—he’s  _ dignified _ —but whatever noise that comes out of his throat as he throws the nearest cushion at Fives is not particularly human. “Shut the fuck up! That is  _ not _ true!”

Fives takes the cushion with grace and puts on his best expression of innocent confusion. “Oh, it isn’t? Sorry, my mistake. I won’t tactfully schedule myself busy while he’s around anymore, then. And I’ll just ignore the beard burn when absolutely nothing happens. Right?”

Echo groans and buries his face in his hands. If he could draw his knees up to hide behind without them fucking killing him today, he would. 

“Just get out. I don’t want to see your face.”

“Who says I want to see yours? Anyway, I have plans tonight—”

“You’re a manwhore, we get it, now piss off and leave my shit where I can reach it.”

Fives makes a face as he turns towards the hallway. “Ouch, okay. See if I do anything this nice for you again.”

Echo listens to him toe on his shoes, waiting for the sound of the door opening before he shouts— “Say hi to him for me!”

“Piss off, Echo!”

Fives doesn’t quite slam it behind him, but Echo knows that even if he did he’d be laughing too much to mean it. He groans again, sliding lower into the sofa cushions. His laptop falls onto the seat beside him.

Great. Hevy. How many hours of pretending to put up with him?

His heart seems not to get the memo; it skips, and Echo groans again, but he reaches for the TV remote all the same. He can at least find something for them to watch, and hopefully not argue over in the meantime, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here on [tumblr!](https://firewoodwander.tumblr.com/)


End file.
